eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic is the lifeblood of the world of Eberron. From elemental transports, to artificer infusions, to dragonmarked houses to psionics, magic has many forms and all forms are employed to maximum efficiency in the world of Eberron. The magewright, a new NPC class, represents the concept of magic being so prevalent that it's as much a trade as blacksmithing and bookbinding. Spellcasting Arcane Spellcasting Arcane spellcasters unlock the power of the supernatural through the use of spoken words, precise gestures, and material components. Some arcane magic requires even more taking its toll on the psyche of those who cast it, but these represent a small portion of very powerful spells. Arcane spellcasters include the wizard, sorcerer, and bard. Divine Spellcasting Divine spellcasters tap into the power of patron deities or other powerful divine forces to achieve similar effects as those who unlock arcane spells. Though often the divine spellcaster needs a focus of his faith such as a holy symbol, there are often gestures, words, and material components that accompany the casting of a divine spell as well. Divine spellcasters include the cleric, druid, paladin, and ranger. Artifice Artifice is the practice of imbuing mundane items with magical infusions. While neither divine, nor arcane the infusions provide similar magical energies to the imbued item making it more powerful or capable of achieving supernatural results. Practitioners of artifice are called artificers and are prevalent throughout Khorvaire. Elemental Binding Elemental binding is the practice of trapping a called elemental into a dragonshard which is then retrofitted into a vessel or item to produce a supernatural effect akin to advanced technologies. The practice is almost exclusively performed by gnomes of Zilargo however the secrets of elemental binding can not be kept secret forever. Elemental binding provides Eberron with mighty elemental vessels as well as powerful magic items all with the spirit of a bound elemental contained within. Dragonshards Three different dragonshards exist in the world of Eberron named after the progenitor wyrms that formed the world above (Siberys), world around (Eberron) and the world below (Khyber). Each of these dragonshards are unique unto themselves and produce different effects useful for different reasons. Dragonshards are a commodity of the magic suffused society of Eberron and whole nations rely on their ability to export dragonshards for profit. Draconic Prophecy The Prophecy is all around us and has been studied and recorded for eons. The dragons of Argonnessen spend centuries observing and recording natural signs all around them convinced that it points to something large and imminent. What it points to is a question for the ages. The immensity of the prophecy means that few of the common races are long-lived enough to grasp even the slightest of tenets of the Prophecy, the dragons however with their lengthy lifespans continue to revel in the mystery of the prophecies and attempt to interpret the prophecy and the omens it portends. Daelkyr Magic The depraved souls that are the daelkyr have formed their own twisted abomination of magic corrupting what has already been created. Symbionts, dolgaunt, dolgast and dolgrim are devolved abominations of what was once pure. Genetic experiments the daelkyr continue to twist and meddle in an effort to create perfection. Dragon Totem Rituals Among the barbarian tribes in Seren the island nation just off the coast of Argonnessen a strange practice of ritual dragon worship persists. Sacrificing dragonshards and entering into extended practiced rituals the humans are empowered with special abilities that mimic that of their dragon totems. Thus far the practice is secluded to the shores of Totem Beach and the Seren people, but there is no reason why this practice might eventually arrive on the shores of Khorvaire. Psionics While not magic in truth psionics play a vital role in the world of Eberron. With the ability to use the power of the mind to achieve great supernatural feats the psionic closely resembles a magic wielding sorcerer or a divinely blessed cleric. In a world full of secrets and intrigue the ability to invade the mind or protect from invasion is as coveted as any other. Magic of Aerenal The mysterious and reclusive elves of Aerenal worship their ancestors and strive for the ultimate reward of overcoming death through the transformation into a deathless creature. Deep in the heart of the mysterious isle deathless flesh is grafted onto the living providing them with new and unique capabilities. Magic of Karrnath Though King Kaius III has officially outlawed the use of undead for military purposes there is no doubt still some practice of necromancy going on within the borders of the dark and foreboding land. Whispers of a new form of undead creation called necrogenesis travels through abandoned corridors and passes between tight lips. With so many resources devoted to the pursuit of creating undead it is unlikely that Karrnath has disassembled all of its laboratories and technologies, what is more likely is that the processes have move underground. References * Category:Magic